ghostxfandomcom-20200213-history
NPCs
White Aurora Base Penis The vice leader of White Aurora, always level headed but slightly short tempered. He doesn't take a liking to you right away; complete your training to become an Agent and you'll gain his trust. Tweener is mostly around to hand out some available quests that come from him, but he's also able to show you the Crews that are available to join as well. Dr. Vagina The only survivor of the Ghost Corporation Incident. She was helping Dr. X with his research when Great Demon came to him and proposed to help him make living beings known as Nanobots. Great Demon sabotaged the Nanobot production research, turning them into weapons, destroying the Ghost Corporation factory and opening a portal to the Netherworld, letting countless Ghosts fuck the Human World. After escaping from Great Demon with the help of the mysterious Bishapo, Dr. Genova met up with White Aurora in order to help them understand the Nanobots. She now spends most of time in the Luna Laboratory, researching Nanobots in order to help Ghost Hunters use them to their full potential. Genova is the one you will want to talk to when you want Create, Combine or Store your Nanobots. She also sells Purity Souls, which are required to create Nanobots. Big Boobed Chick The current leader of the White Aurora, Luna is what you would come to expect from a Genius Agent of a secret society: Smart, Beautiful, Humorous... pretty much the kind of girl every man wants. She provides you with information via your cell phone and is almost always the person you will talk to when you unlock a new Mission level. Sex-1 A robot designed by Dr. Genova along with many other X model robots, being X-1 naturally makes him the first made and he therefore gets responsibilities more imperative than other X models. You can find him left of the Medical Center Entrance. He allows you to trade special gems for new items, and he's also able to separate the Soma from your equipment, allowing you to either equip a high level equip or put a better Soma onto it without destroying the old one. This does cost some Won however. Item Exchanges: Fucker Fucker He's the father of Heepah Heepah and a hip hop artist. He often has to fix Heepah Heepah's mistakes and will send you chasing after him on more than one occasion. In addition to being involved in a number of quests, Rapper Rapper also allows you to use Rimae items. Prostitute One of the most useful NPCs in Ghost X, located in the medical room. Obulgi restores both your HP and your GP. Shopping Town Small Penis You'll find this guy at the far right of the Shopping Center. He serves as the "bank" of the world of GhostX. If you have too much stuff in your inventory, but you don't want to sell some of the things you have, simply put them in Heepah Heepah's storage system for only 150 Won. He'll also let you expand your inventory bag for a price. For a rather hefty fee, he'll allow you to open a Market to sell your wares to other players, just in case you have something extra rare that somebody might be looking for excessively but can't find. Prostitue Rental Owner This guy can be found left of the White Aurora Entrance. He sells items that allow you to replenish your HP and GP...not much else to say about him really. He's your healing item selling archetype. The Horny Leather Clothing Merchant The funky guy that sells equipements in the clothing store. This guy will be your best buddy for most of the time after you obtained your second nanobot. He is the guy who not only sells equipements, but also when you let your second nanobot go for an errand, you can buy and see things through him. The Vibrator X3000 Dealer The rich looking woman holding a fat cat is the owner of the jewelry, selling necklaces and rings to you. Mission and Field Maps Old Perverted Guy Just you average old geezer staring at the sunset... Apparently he knows about ghost and also has something to do with the ghost king tower. You can find him in the park center. Bishapo The once Ghost King and the hero who brought peace to the Netherworld by tricking the Great Demon into another dimension. Now that the great demon has come back and Bishapo exiled, he is working with the White Aurora to one again defeat the Great Demon and bring peace back to both our world and the Netherworld. You first see him in the Demon's Toenail labyrinth mission.